Amnesia
by talycap
Summary: dahil sa simpleng asaran isang aksidente ang nagyari, eto ba ang posibleng panimula para sa kanilang lahat? find out not good with summary u u romace,darama, humor
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

I don t own wallflower

Early warning medyo ma OOC si kyohei dahil sa ginawa ko sakanya (lahat ng fans ni kyohei sori kung napag tripan ko sya u_u) sana magustohan nyo ang kwento ko have fyn po

Kabanata 1: ang mapait na kapalaran

SUNAKO HAKAHARAAAA!!!!!! sigaw ng binatolyo na dilaw na buhok ASAN KA NA BA!!!!... tsk pambihira naman oh!!!

SUUUUNAAAAKOOOOO!!!!! alala na sinigaw ng isang lalaki na may earring ang kaliwang tenga na nagangalang yukinojo toyama kyohei sa tingen mo san kya sya pumunta? hingal na tanong ng binata

ABA!!! MALAY KO!!!! BAKIT MO SAKING TINATANONG pikon na sagot ni kyohei kay yuki tinalikuran nya ang kasamhan nya at nag papapadyak lumayo KUNG ALAM KO KUNG SAN SYA PUMUNTA SANA HINDI NA TAYO NAG PAPAKAHIRAP HANAPIN SYA DIBA!!!! COMMON SENCE NAMAN!!!

sabay may humatak sa braso ni kyohei at napatingen sya sa likuran nya, ang unang tao n nakita nya ay si takenaga , mahigpit na hawak ni takenaga sa braso ni kyohei at sabi

ALAM MO HA!!! panimula ng binatilyo na itim ang buhok WALA KANG KARAPATAN NA MAGALIT!!!!! SINO BA ANG MAY DAHILAN KUNG BAKIT NAWAWALA SI SUNAKO NGAYON HA!!!!ANO BANG PUMASOK DYAN SA KOKOTE MO AT TINAGU MO SILA HIROSHI!!! habang tinuturo turo ang ulo ni kyohei

hinapas ni kyohei ang kamay ni takenaga at sumagot sa mga masasakit na salita ni takenaga

KAYA KO GINAGAWA YUN PARA UMAYOS NA SYA!! ILANG TAON NA SYA KINSE ANYOS NA WAG NYO NA SYANG TRATUHING PARANG BATA!!!! tinitigan nya ng masama si takenga plano na nyang suntukin si takenaga kung hindi lang sya pinigilan ni noi

ano ba!!! Kailangan natin hanapin si sunako hindi eto yung ora para mag away!! hinawakan nya ang balikat ni takenga tila nag papakita ng pag alala

kausapin mo yang syota mo HA!!! at nag patuloy ulit si kyohei sa pag hahanap kay sunako

sumosobra na talaga tong si kyohei pabulong na sinabi kay noi

hayaan mo na kasi si kyohei,kilala mo naman yan eh! Hindi makikinig yan kapag mainit ang ulo ginagwa na lahat ni noi para lang mapakal ma si takenaga

ng biglang dumating si ranmaru GUYS!!! Nakita ko na si sunako!!!

talaga? napangite si noi sa saya

San mo nakita? tanong ni yuki

ituturo ko na lang baka mawala pa sya tara!!!

dali dali nag madali ang apat na sundan si ranmaru ng nakita nila si sunako na nakatayo sa sidewalk tila wala sa sarili

hindi to maganda mukhang wala sa sarili si sunako kabado na sinabi ni takenaga to

habang pinapanuod ng apat ang susunod na mang yayari biglang tumakbo si kyohei papunta kay sunako

kyohei san ka pupunta!!! sigaw ni ranmaru

walang mang yayari kung panunuorin lang natin sya!!!! sinigaw ito ni kyohei habang tumatakbo papalayo sa kanilang apat

pag katapos sabihin ni kyohei ang mga sailitang iyun sumunod na sila kay kyohei

samantala si sunako naman ay nakatayo lang sa sidewalk plano ng tumawid sa nag raragasaang mga kotse

hiroshi josephine akira asan na ba kayo . Habang sinasabi ni sunako to sa sarili nya

nag sinmula ng mag lakad si sunako, buti na lang nakaabot si kyohei at napansin na nag lakad si sunako papunta sa kalye,napansin nya na may mabilis na kotse na humaharurot papunta kay sunako, dali dali syang tumakbo, nahawakan nya ang braso at naitapon nya si sunako sa giled ng biglang

CRUSH!!!!!!

Isang malakas na tunog ang narinig nila

ano yun? hingal na tanong ni yuki

AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

noi bakit?

tumuri si noi sa kalye at tumingen din silang lahat

si si .si!!!! si kyohei nasagasaan!!!!!!!!!!

ipag papatuloyXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well so far eto pa lang ang nagagawa ko, need ko po ng comment thank you po 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amnesia**_

I don't own wallflower

Well eto na ang next chapter ko

Nasaksihan nyo Kung sino yung naaksidente

Ano angmagiging epekto nito para sa kanilang lahat?

Lalu na kay sunako find out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabanata 2: sino ako?

"ANO!!!!!!!" sigaw ng tatlo

pag kalingon nila pinuntahan nila si kyohei sa gitna ng kalye dugoan ang ulo at tirik ang kanyang mga mata

"KYOHEI!!!!" sigaw ni takenga hinawakan nya ang ulo nito tila sinusubukan kung magigising" HOY!!!! KYOHEI!!!! GUMISENG KA!!!!"

"t-teka..tatawag lang ako ng taxi.." tumayo si ranmaru at ng hanap ng masasakyan para kay kyohei

"noi paki puntahan naman si sunako…"paliwana ng binata habang sinusubukan nyang buhatin ang kaibagan nya sa pag kaka bundol"yuki bumilinka ng yelo BILIS!!!"

"ah!! Oo sige!!" nag madali si yuki tumakbo para sa inutos sakanya ni takenaga

habang si noi naman ay nilapitan si sunako, lumuhod sya at hinawakan ang braso nito

"sunako ok ka lang ba?"

dahil nasa state of shock si sunako ang pwede nyang gawin ay igalaw ang ulo nya, oo si sunako nga ay mahilig sa dugo, laman loob, bituka at utok pero kung sa taong kakilala nya mang yari to kahit papanu kakabahan sya lalo na si kyohei ang nakita nyang nasagasaan ng kotse, habang abala si noi para I comfort si sunako dumating si yuki at ranmaru

"takenaga eto na yung yelo.." inabot ni yuki ang yelo kay takenaga

"salamat.." pag ka abot ng yelo inilagay nya ito sa likod ng ulo ni kyohei para tumigel ang pag labas ng dugo sa ulo nya, sabay tumingen sya kay ramnaru" naka tawag ka na ban g taxi?"

"oo naka swerte ako dahil may biglang pumara sa harapan ko" paliwanag ni ranmaru kay takenga

"Good!!!! yuki, ranmaru tulungan nyo kong buhatin si kyohei dali!!!"

dali dali hinawakan ni ranmaru ang mag kabilaang paa at si yuki naman ay sa mga braso ahabang si takenaga ay naka hawak sa ulo ni kyohei para masuportahan, ng naipasok na nila si kyohei sa kotse , nilapitan ni takenga si noi at inalalayan nila si sunako papasok ng taxi,

"san po tayo sir?" tanong ng taxi driver

"sa pinaka malapit na ospital po, paki bilisan lang ho!!!" sagot ni ranmaru

nag madaling pinaandar ng driver ang kotse, sa loob ng taxi

"ano ba tong nag yayari?!" bilang humawak si noi sa kamay ni takenaga sabay nag simulang pumatang ang mga luha ni noi sa kamay ng binatilyo

'noi pakiusap wag akng umiyak…. Para mo nang sinabi na patay si kyohei… pakiusap lang…" mahigpit na hinawakan ni takenaga ang mga kamay ni noi

samantala si sunako naman aky napapatingen sa lalaking nakahiga sa upuan nakatakip ang mukha gamit ng bimpo

"_ano ba to… bakit kakaiba tong nararamdaman ko…"_hindi kayang tinganan ni sunako si kyohei ng deresto

tama hindi kaya tingnan ni sunako si kyohei kahit sa simulapa lang pero iba to isang malaking konsensya ang nararamdaman ni sunako ngayon

makalipas ng ilang minuto nakarating na sila sa opstila mabilis agad naidala sa emergency room si kyohei at ang iba ay nanatili sa labas ng emergency room,

hindi na napigilang ng isa sa kanila at sumigaw

"TINGNAN MO ANG NAG YARI SUNAKO!!!! DAHIL SAKAKALAYAS MO PAG DEPRESS KA MERON TULOY NADAMAY!!!!!' siagw ni yuki kay sunako"HINDI MO BA NAIINTINDIHAN ANG PAG SASAKRIPISYO SYO NI KYOHEI HA!!!" nag simula ng lumabas ang luha ni yuki dahilsa mga nag yayarti

niyakap ni noi si sunako at sabi" yuki tama na!!! nag yari na to ipag dasal na lang natin na makaligtas si kyohei!!"

napayuko si yuki at nag walk out

hinawakan ni takenaga si ranmaru sa bro at sabi" sundan mo si yuki ba kung anong gawin"

ginalaw nya ang ulo nya at sinundan si yuki

habang sinundan ni ramnaru si yuki , si takenga naman ay nilapitan ang dalawang dala at sabi

"wag kang mag alala noi mabubuhay si kyohei… matapang yan"napayuko si takenga at kinagat ang mga labi

samantala sa labas ng ospital nakita ni ramrau si yuki na naka upo sa isang bench, nilapitan eto at tinabihan

"hoy.." sagot ni ranmaru"ano bang nag yari syo dun yuki, bigla mo naman sinigawan si sunako"

'hindi ko na kaya eh, alam natin kung anong rason ni kyohei kung bakit nya to ginagawa, diba.. ang hileng ko lang sana maintindihan to ni sunako"pinunasan ni yuki ang mga liha na pumapatak sa kanyang mga palad

"yuki gustohin ko man malaman ni sunako yun alam mo naman na hindi nya iintindihen eh, kaya nga toyo gumagawa ng paraan " sagot ni ranmaru'kaya tumahan ka na dyan baka lapitan ka ng mga nurse mahirap na mapag kamalan ka pang batang nawawala"

" nakaka asar ka ranmaru!!!" sigaw ni yuki sa kasamahan nya

" hehe joke lang eto hindi ma biro" sabay ginulo ni ranmaru ang buhok ni yuki

ng biglang nag vibtare ang cellphone ni ranmaru, kinuha nya ang cellphone galling sa bulsa at nakita nya isang message galling kay noi

" ano sabi ni noi?" tanong no yuki ahabang inaayos ang buhok nya

" naka labas na daw si kyohei ng emergency room, nasa 5th floor daw sila ngayon"

tumayo ang dalawa at nag madaling pumasok sa opital ang dalawa at dersto sa 5th floor ng nakita nila si takenaga

" tol!!! Anong nag yari" tanong ni ranmaru

" ok na si kyohei buhay sya"sagot ni takenaga

" hay salamat naman!!! Hehe" napangite si yuki

kahit papaano naka hinga na sila ng maluwag munit may idinag dag si takenaga

" sabi ni ng doctor pag may ibang nag yari sa kanya sabihin agad daw natin" tuktong ni takenaga" tara pumasok na tayo"

nag lakad na ang tatalo papunta sa private room ni kyohei pag ka pasok ni nila lumapit si yuki kay sunako at sabi

" sunako…' yumuko sya at sabi" sorry sa mga nasabi ko kanina hindi ko sinasadya ang mga nasabi ko…"

' ok lng" sagot ni sunako

maka lipas ng ilang oras biglang gumalaw si kyohei, lumapit ang lima , dahan dahan umupo si kyohei sabay napahimas si likod ng ulo nya

" kyohei ok ka lang?" tanung ni yuki

' napatingen si kyohei sa tabi nya at sabi

"sino ka?" yun lang ang sinagot ng binata sa kama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ipag papatuloy

Hay kaka pagod

Hmmmm

Need kop o ng comment po

Maraming salamat po

P.S. need ko help kung meron kayo pwede isuggest sa kwento ko feel free to do that I we welcome ko thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Matagal din akong hindi naka pag update

chuchay wah salamat sa pag babasa ng fanfic ko

eto na ang chapter 3

P.S. I don't own the wallflower

**AMNESIA**

nagulat ang lahat sa naging reaction ni kyohei lalo na si sunako

"kyo... kyohei hindi mo ba talaga ako naaalala??"tanong ni yuki

"bakit? Kaano ano ba kita??" ang naging sagot ni kyohei

tinakpan ni noi ang bibeg niya at dahan dahan soya napapa ileng "hindi!! hindipwede mang yari to!!!"

napahawak si noi sa kamay ni takenaga

napansin ni takenaga na nilalamig ang kamay ni noi kaya hinigpitan niya ang hawak nito "si kyohei...may amnesia.."

habang nag kakagulo ang lahat si sunako naman ay dahan dahan lumalapit kay kyohei ng napansin ng pasyente na na lumalapit ang dalaga , iang senario ang biglang sumagi sa isispan ni kyohei

"**GRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

ng narinig nila na nag-wawala si kyohei dali dali silang lumapit at hinawakan ang mga kamay nito

"**KYOHEI!!!! ANO BANG NAGYAYARI SAYO!!!! **.." habang pinipigilan ni ranamaru si kyohei sa pag wawala

"ANG SAKIT NG ULO KO!!! BITAWAN NYO AKO!!!!!" tuloy parin ang pasyente sa pag wawala

"KYOHEI!!! HUMINAHON KA NAMAN!!!!! PAKIUSAP!!" nag mamaka awa na si yuki habang hinahawakan ang mag kabilang paa nito

"GRRR!!!sunako!!! ano bang ginawa mo sa kanyo???!!!"marahas na tanong ni takenaga

napa atras si sunako at sabi" wa.. wala akong ginagawasa kanya...."

"SUANKO TULUNGAN MO KAMI IKAW LANG ANG KAYANG MAKASABAY SA LAKAS NI KYOHEI!!!"pakiusap ni ranmaru na tulou parin s apag papakalma kay kyohei

tumango si sunako at lumapit siya sa nag wawalang pasyente ng hinawakan niya ang kamay ni kyohei bigla na lang tumirek ang mata niya at dahan dahan siyang kumalma

"ta..tama ba tong nakikita ko ??"tanong ni nion 'ng hinawakan ni suanko si kyohei bigla tong kumalma???"

"napansin mo rin apla yun noi" sagot ni ranmaru

"guys sumama kayo sakin kailanagn maka usap yung doktor ni kyohei"pahiwatig ni takenaga

bago man sila maka layo may sinabi siya kay sunako " sunako pwede mo bang bantayan si kyohei kahit sandali lang??"

hindi man nakatange si sunako dahil alam niya na dahil sakanya napahamsi kyohei hindi na sya umalama at tumago na lang si sunako

"maraming salamt sunakoat pasenya na , kanina pa kasi kita nasisisgawan, pressure na ako kanina pa" paliwanag ni takenaga

"wala kang huminge ng tawad sakin "hindi maka tingen ng maayos si sunako kay takenaga , hindi dahil gwapong nilalang siya kung hindi nahihiya sya a mga problema na nadala niya sa lahat lalo na kay kyohei

napansin na malungkot si sunako kaya hinaplos ni takenaga ang ulo ni sunako "wag ka nag mag alala sunako sigurang maayos din ang lahat " nginitian ni takenaga si suanko at umalis na sila

samantala lumapit si sunako kay kyohei at umupo sa giled ng kama "anong gagawin ko???"

ng papunta na sila sa elevetor biglang nakasalubon nila ang doktor nio kyohei

"doktor mabuti at nakita namin agad po ikaw"pahiwatig ni takenaga

"pupuntahan ko dapat kayo, may kailangan akong ipa kita sa inyo, sumunod kayo sakin

sumunod sila sa emergency room

"eto ang x-ray ng utak ni mr. Takano nakikita nyo ngayon etong parte ng utak niya ay natamo ng malaking pinsala sa cerebrum niya"paliwanag ng doktor (P.S. kung sinong mang nursing or doktor na nag babasa ng fanfic ko pwede nyo akong i korek kung cerebrum nga napipinsala ang taong nag kaka amesia)

"cerebrum??napakanot sa ulo si yuki "ano yun??"

"ang cerebrum isang parte ng utak na isang tao kung saan naka store ang mga memory natin" paliwanag ni takenaga

"tama ka"tinuro ng doktor kung asan ang cerebrum "hindi lang ang memroya pati mga sari-sari mga aktibidad na alam nya, binibigyan ko kayo ng babala na posibleng makalimot sya sa mga ibang bagay hindi lang ang memorya niya"

"ibig sabihin lahat ng atensyon natin ay nakalalan kay kyohei???"panayam ni noi

"doktor pwede ba akong mag tanong??,kanina ho kasi nag wala po si kyohei nung hinawakan sya ng kaibigan namin bigla siyang kumalma may koneksyon ho ba to sa kanyang amnesia??" tanong no takenaga

"posible, matanong ko lang eto bang kaibigan nyo eh malapit o malaki ang attachment kay mr. Takano??"

nag tinginan sila lahat at tumango sila

"ang pwede ko na lang maipapayo ko sa inyo ay dapat lagi niytang kasama yung kaibigan niyo na malapit kay mr. Takano, magiging malaki ang role niya sa pag babalik ng ala ala ni mr. Takano" paliwanag ng doktor

samantala si sunako ay nakatingen lang sa sahig habang sinusulyapan nya to ng tingen si kyohei, at etong si kyohei ay tinitingna ang paliged niya ng biglang nakuha ni sunako ang atensyon ni kyohei

"miss may problema ka??' pinag mamasdan ni kyohei ang bawat galaw si sunako

na alerto si sunako at tumingen sya sa malayo " wa... wala a ... ayos lang ako.."inayos ni kyohei ang

pag kaka higa niya "uhmmm miss anong pangalan mo??' pinag mamasdan parin nya si sunako

"uh... uh..sunako" pabulong nya nabanget ang pangalan niya

"ha?? hindi ko marinig"

"sunako ang pangalaon ko!!" hindi nya sinasadya na masigawan eto

biglang napangite si kyoheo" gusto ang pangalan mo bagay sayo"

ng nakita ni sunako na ngumite si kyohei sakanya mas lalo tuloy siyang nakonsenya, iniisisp niya na dapat hinanap na lang niya si hiroshi kaysa na mag layas siya , pakiramdam niya naka sira suya ng buhay ng isang tao, naputol ang pag iisip ni sunako ng biglang nag salita si kyohei

"tanong ko lang kaibigan mo yung mga tao dito kanina diba??"

'oo mga kaibigan ko sila"

"ibig sabihin alam mo yung panagalan ko??"

"uh.. uh.. pano ko ba to sasabihin,,,"

ng biglang pumasok si yuki" SUNAKO!!!"

sabay nalipat ang atensyon kay kyohei "hi kyohei"

tinuro ni sunako si yuki "YUN!!!! yun ang pangalan mo!!!"

"alin"napaisip si kyohei" hmmmm kyohei ba??"

"oo!!!"sigaw ni sunako

lumapit si yuki at umupo sa upuan tabi ng kama ni kyohei"hehehe gutom ka na ba??"

umileng si kyohei "hindi maraming salamat.."

ng biglang nag datingan ang lahat ng pag pasok nila nga bibigay ng senyales si yuki na pag pakilala sila kay kyohei

"hi ako si ranmaru morii"

"takenaga oda"

"hello!!! noi kasahara hehehe'

"yukinojo toyama pwedeng yuki na lang hehe"

' kaano ano ko kayong lahat?? kamag anoak,kapatid o kapit bahay??"

nag katingina ang lahat sabayu nag salita si ranaaru

"ahahaha tol!! ako si noi, takenaga,yuki ay kaibigan mo"inisa isa nya ang mga nabanget nyang tao

"ah mukha kayong mababaet na tao at kaano ano ko naman si sunako???" tanong ni kyohei

"uhm hahahaha walang iba e di girlfriend mo ahhaa"

nagulat ang lahat sa sinabi ni ranmaru pati si sunako gustong mahimatay

ipag papatuloy

****

**for now eto muna ang nagawa ko **

**hahaha ano daw syota ni kyohei si sunako ano kaya ang magyayari say sunako dahil sa sinabi ni ranmaru papayag ba sayng gampanan ang pagiging girlfriend o mag mamatigas pa sya **


End file.
